


Pins and Needles

by Astridflowersx



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, adam sackler - Fandom, girls - Fandom, hbo girls
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astridflowersx/pseuds/Astridflowersx
Summary: Adam and Jessa have had an off and on again relationship since Hannah left to have her baby and A  tattoo Artist who recently moved to New York and befriends Jessa only to meet her very attractive boyfriend accidentally.My first attempt at writing I hope it's ok x
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Flowers!" mark called from the kitchen in your studio. Mark was the senior artist at the studio, Eye of the Needle. He liked to call you flowers as you had recently dyed your hair purple and he said it made you look like Ramona Flowers from the Scott Pilgrim comics, which you took as a complement overall. "What's wrong ?" You called back putting down your sketchbook and rising from the sofa that was near the entrance at the shop. It was usually reserved for customers as they waited but was a great spot to curl up in and just draw when you had a quiet day like today. "When is anything ever wrong" he replied whilst walking towards you with two steaming cups. " I thought you would just like a coffee you've been sat in your nest for hours" he smirked. You took the mug from him and took a big sip. You all but moaned at the warm comforting taste. "Your too good to me" you sighed. "Yeah,yeah I know your eviction notice is in the post" he winked. You gave him a glare then sat back down on the couch. You worked in a small tattoo studio in New York. It was you mark and two other artists Rebecca and Phil but they weren't in today. You moved to New York a year ago from England so your accent was always a conversation starter and ice breaker to new clients you worked on. Apparently having a british accent in New York made you pretty much an alien and you got a lot of requests to repeat words back to them as "everything sounds soo much better with your accent". So far you loved New York and you had a few regular clients but your social life was all but none existent out side of the shop. You lived in an apartment by yourself with your German Shepard dog Bear and your bearded dragon Eggy who you had recently rescued and besides coming to work,the store and the occasional trip to the gym you didn't really get out much. It had just turned four PM and mark let out a loud sigh as he stretched and walked over to the front desk."You don't have to hand around here flowers, ill probably close up a little early as I doubt they'll be many walk ins today". "It's ok I honestly have nothing else on " you smiled not looking up from your drawing you finished a while ago and we're just procrastinating shading in parts you already had. "Nah not allowed a young thing like you needs to be out,live a little go see your friends" he started to make shooing motions with his hands you looked up and flared at him "yeah that's not me" you replied. "Come on Y/N you seriously have nothing else you'd rather be doing then on this sofa listening to me". "Besides here home and gym I don't do anything and I like my routine" you smiled. He made a disgusted face "can't stand those gym places you'll never get me in there and look at me the picture of fitness" he flexed his heavily tattooed arms making you giggle. Mark wasn't unfit in anyway if anything he was quiet attractive he was a good bit older then you and he had long hair in a low pony tail,usually sporting black T-shirts and jeans with sleeves on both his arms they covered in beautiful artwork he'd acquired over the years and often told you stories about they're meanings and the artists. "You should try it" you laughed back "it's fun". He looked at you with a serious face "you disgust me flowers" his voice was monotone but you could see his mouth smirk slightly. You in no way were the image of a gym bunny with a height of 5ft 3 and your body was quite curvy. You didn't mind though you actually loved your hips and butt, you mainly went to the gym as you liked the excersize it made you feel good. "Well I suppose I could go there for a hour it's been a while since I've done any sort of workout" you thought. "Ok then if you want me gone soo badly, I know where I'm not wanted" you dramatically got up from the couch and marched to your leather jacket on the hook."good your scaring away the customers" he winked as you put on your jacket and grabbed your keys. "See you tomorrow grumpy" you laughed as you started to walk back to your apartment. 

You got in the door greeted by an excited bear and grabbed a bag and started to pack a towel your water bottle and your gym clothes. "I know buddy it's good to see you too" you scratched behind the dogs ear "I'll be back in a hour I promise" you said as you made your way back out of the apartment. 

You arrived at the gym and you were soo happy to see it was quiet in there too just a few people on the weights and a few more on the treadmills but overall not busy. You didn't mind when it was but you just felt like you could get more into your workouts with a quieter atmosphere. You did some squats, light weights and were now doing a fast walk on the tread mill when you heard a familiar accent "I thought that was you Y/N!" Jessa, a frequent client of yours ran up to you. You slowed down your machine to a stop and then jumped off to talk to her. "Oh my god hey" you smiled Jessa was in a vest and shorts with her long blonde hair in a messy bun, how the hell did she always look so effortlessly pretty you thought. " I didn't know you came here" you smiled. "Oh fuck no,well not usually" she laughed "Adams been trying to get me to excersize saying I'll feel better and he gets a runners high but I dunno I'm not feeling it" she shrugged looking around the room. She was physically tiny and didn't look like she'd sweat at all. "Well I guess it's not for everyone" you laughed. "Yeh but after least I can say I've tried it and he'll get off my back" she laughed. Adam ? Oh now you remember Jessa had mentioned a on and off again partner she had during one of your sessions. "Adam ? That's your boyfriend right" she nodded " yeah , well currently we're kind of off and on for a while now but we're good" she shrugged again you just smiled and nodded. "Wanna get out of here and go for a coffee or something " she asked. You thought about it for a second before marks voice in your head appeared maybe you did need to socialise and have friends. "Erm sure sounds good just need to change" you smiled she nodded and you both walked to the changing room. 

Jessa went into a one of the shower stalls saying she wanted to have a quick shower even though she didn't look like she's sweat at all. You started to change in-front of your locker as there was no one else in the changing room. You stripped and changed into your clean underwear you'd packed a loud bang of a door somewhere outside startled you but after standing for a minute with silence you continued and slipped on your new shirt. Another loud bang,a door a bit closer to the changing rooms. You again paused but then grabbed your ripped jeans out of your bag and bent down to slip them on. The changing room door swung open behind you and you heard a "oh ..wow fuck" you spun round quickly pulling up your pants fast to cover your bare ass. You were greeted to a beast of a man easily over 6 foot with long shaggy dark hair and a goatee. If you hadn't just flashed this guy you'd say he was gorgeous. His voice broke you out of your staring "Erm sorry, shit erm " he was rubbing his facial hair as he spoke clearly embarrassed or nervous. "I didn't mean to , I'm not meant to be i here clearly , I was, there was no one out there I was trying to get into the gym" you had to smile at how clustered he was or maybe it was because you were extremely attracted to him. "Hey don't worry you were a few minutes too late for a full show don't worry about it " you laughed and winked pulling your leather jacket over your shoulders trying to make light of it to calm him down. He met your eyes and smiled "well damn" he laughed showing his strong dimples. He was still looking you over, now it was your turn to be nervous. "Erm yeh well the main gym is straight down the hall big doors" you smiled still mentioning the staring competition he was just about to open his mouth to speak again when Jessa's voice broke your stare "Those showers are fucking freezing I'm not kidding" she was walking over with a towel over her head drying her hair when she looked up at the man who was still on the doorway. "Adam!?" Shit. "That's Adam?" You almost choked.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's Adam!" You said a little too loudly as a strange feeling of guilt overtook you. You didn't do anything wrong why did you feel guilty ?. "Erm yeh Adam Amy, Amy Adam," Jessa said introducing you formally. Adam lifted his hand for you to shake, which you did pushing away the thought of how big they were. "A Pleasure" you smiled shaking his hand. He smiled back "is all mine," he said in a mischievous voice that made you blush before remembering his girlfriend was still stood next to you, god you felt horrible you were trying to be friends with Jessa and you were minutes in eyeing up her boyfriend. "Sooo.." she slapped her thighs snapping both you and Adam out of your daze for the second time. "So...?" Adam replied. "You gonna tell us why you stood in the girls changing rooms? In a gym, you don't attend? You told me gyms were useless and you can exercise for free" she crossed her arms over her chest looking slightly annoyed. "Oh erm yeh, I stand by that but I saw your text saying you were coming here and I got out of rehearsals early and came to see how you were doing but I got lost in this fucking place" he smiled innocently. You had to look away it was ridiculous how attracted you were to him you were chanting girlfriend repeatedly in your head scolding yourself. " Aww well isn't that nice of you" she rubbed Adams's bicep "but I don't think you can just come in like that you need a membership I got a trail week". You nodded trying to figure out if you were meant to be in this conversation. "Well was I right ?" he looked at her eagerly obviously referring to her saying he had told her about his running. "Nah it sucks me and Amy are gonna go grab a coffee" she shrugged as she then returned the towel on her head drying the rest of her hair. Adam looked up at you awkwardly he also looked slightly hurt she didn't enjoy it. "Fair" he nodded "I just thought you'd enjoy it get your adrenaline up". "I tried a bike thingy but I dunno I wasn't feeling it" she started putting on her shoes and jacket. "It's not for everyone but he's right to exercise releases endorphins they trigger a positive feeling in the body similar to that of morphine" you awkwardly chimed in. "See Amy gets it!" He laughed, you had to ignore how nice he sounded saying your name. "I can't claim to be great and into it, though I don't come here all that often and I mainly sit at work" you smiled. "Yeah, but your work is fucking awesome" Jessa threw her arm around you. The door on the opposite side of the room opened and a woman walked in looking at the three of you. "This is the ladies changing room sir" she announced looking at Adam. "Oh shit is it sorry I'll head out" he shouted back looking dramatically around before smiling and winking at you. "We best set off too you joining us babe?" Jessa asked Adam who looked like he was a deer informer of headlights as he left the room holding the door open for Jessa and you. "I wouldn't wanna intrude on you and your girlfriends," Adam said doing air quotes. "Don't be silly we're just getting to know each other properly we've never hung out before" she smiled as you all walked out onto the street. "Oh did you guys meet in there". "No, she's my tattoo artist" Jessa smiled pulling her jacket up to show a butterfly on her arm you'd done a month prior. "Holy shit! You did that !?" Adam spin round to you as you were trailing behind them. You nodded suddenly feeling nervous, you were very confident in your work why did this giant make you doubt your work. "That's awesome" Adam started twirling and walking dramatically like a child as Jessa pulled out her phone and started texting not paying attention to the giant child next to her. "You got any tattoos, Adam?" You shouted to get his attention. "Erm... yeah but it's hidden" he shouted back. "Seriously where?" you asked. He spun around and stopped whilst you caught up before walking again next to you. "Wouldn't you like to know" he winked, was he flirting!?. "What I can tell you it's scandalous" he smiled trying to hold back a laugh. "Hmm didn't take you as a tramp stamp guy" you smirked so which he made an offended face. "How dare you" he belly laughed. "But no I don't have one" he smiled. The rest of your walk to the café was pretty quiet but you couldn't help notice every so often you caught Adam looking at you.Your coffee date as a third wheel was quite uneventful just small talk about each other's jobs. You learned Jessa jumps from job to job at the minute and Adam was in an upcoming play hopefully making its way to broadway. You had been in the cafe about two hours before you realized you had to get home to walk bear. "I'm sorry guys this has been lovely but I gotta get home to walk my dog, I'm usually home by now he's probably busting" you giggled as you rose from your seat and put your jacket on. "Sure no problem I'll text you ?" Jessa smiled sipping her cup. " yeh sounds good" you replied. "You have a dog?" Adam asked almost sounding like a shy child it came out so quiet. " yeah a German Shepard he's called Bear". "Aw man I love dogs" he smiled slumping in his chair. For someone so large he was insanely cute, girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend. "Come by and see him sometime Jessa has my number" you couldn't stop yourself you'd just invited a guy you'd just met to see your dog in front of his girlfriend. "Are you sure that'd be awesome" he smiled. "I'll see you soon, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom then I think I and Adam will get off too" Jessa got up hugged you, and walked through a door leaving you and Adam alone. "I'll walk you out" Adam got up and gestured for you to walk ahead of him. You got outside and he leaned against the wall staring you down with a smile. "It was lovely to meet you Adam" you held out your hand as a formal goodbye. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said not reaching for your hand but crossing his over his chest. "Earlier?". "The dressing room," he said emotionless, shit I forgot about that. "Oh I should apologize to you I don't usually flash new people I meet I promise" you laughed. His face remained still "don't" was all he said. You just stared at him not sure if he was annoyed, he'd spent the whole time with you smiling and laughing like a child and now he was serious and intimidating you couldn't read him. He let out a sigh and smiled then leaned his head back to look at the sky against the wall "should Thank-you I guess really" he chuckled. "I don't follow" you seriously were lost. "You have an incredible ass" he looked back down at you with a smirk, fuck what did he say. You turned to look at your ass and he laughed "thanks I guess ?" You giggled awkwardly. "It's true but yeh I didn't mean to walk in on you just don't want to get off on the wrong foot you thinking I'm a perv or something" he smiled. "Well you've just owned up to admiring my ass but I don't know where you'd get that from" he smiled and nodded as if to say touché. "But don't worry I think your a nice guy Adam, I got to go but as I said Jessa has my number if you ever wanna come to meet bear" you smiled reaching out your hand again. "Do I not get a hug too?" he reached for your hand sticking out his bottom lip. Lord help me "bring it in big guy" you laughed and Adam hunched down and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist. Damn, he felt good now you felt like the perv. You both slowly released each other from your hold and smiled as Jessa came outside. "We ready Adam?" she asked reaching for his arm. "See you around kid" Adam smiled as they both started to walk the other way to you. Kid? What did that mean ?. You walked home and walked near all whilst thinking of Adam, you seriously couldn't get him out of your head. But you had to this was wrong and you were a horrible friend to Jessa you'd spent the whole time checking out her boyfriend and I think he was flirting with you, didn't he?. You brushed those thoughts to the back of your mind for the night as you settled down and tried to think of anything else but him.


	3. Chapter 3

(Adams POV)

Ever since Hannah turned me down and went to start her life with a child I've been thinking about mine a lot more then I'd like to. Where am I in my life and what do I want, if Hannah has accepted I'd be a father figure to a little human! Would they be proud of the person I was? My acting career has been going well recently in the original cast of a new play with talks to head to Broadway, my love life is still a mess. I'm not sure if there's ever been a part of my relationship and sex love that has run smoothly and would ever? Would I ever settle down as most people are doing? Do I want that?. Jessa had been kind enough to take me back no questions asked but we've run hot and cold ever since arguing and breaking up then one of us coming crawling back and getting back in bed together, the never-ending cycle of our relationship, neither of us wanting to be the one to cut the toxic chain and leave the other.

It had been a good week no big arguments and somewhat been getting on outside of a sexual environment. Jessa has recently spoken about wanting to reinvent herself and try new things to be happier and I'd suggested we run together, it was one of the only things besides fucking I had to let off some steam and make me feel good for a short time afterward, she'd refused to run with me but text me at rehearsals saying she was trying out a nearby gym and taking my advice. It was nice to think maybe this was a turning point and we were getting along maybe. The rehearsal was cut short so I decided to call Jessa to meet but no answer. The gym wasn't that far from the theatre maybe a trip to surprise her would be nice? That's what couples did right?. The gym didn't look too impressive and to be honest, wouldn't be recognized as one from the outside without the signs. I walked in and found no one at the front desk and a long hall with tons of doors down each side, shit this place was a fucking maze. Starting at the first door I opened it, storage cupboard onto the next. A few more storage rooms and office later you opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. A woman bent over putting on her jeans with the best. Ass I'd ever seen in clear view, shit wrong room but you couldn't look away. "Oh... wow Fuck" escaped my mouth, why would I say that Jesus I sound creepy. The girl jumped pulled her jeans up and spun around to face you and damn if you thought the ass was cute the face was cuter. She stared for a minute with her big doe eyes and her purple hair falling slightly into her face. "Shit sorry, I didn't mean too. I'm not meant to be in here, I was trying to, there was no one out there" I couldn't form a sentence why was I suddenly so nervous I wasn't 16 pretty girls should make me nervous. "Hey don't worry your a few minutes late for the full show don't worry about it" she giggled "well damn" came out my mouth like word vomit before I could stop it but she just smiled making me return one. We just stared at each other and smiled for another minute before she broke the moment "the main gym is down the hall the big doors" she pointed putting her jacket on. Shit, how do I ask her name or continue talking to her in this weird fucking situation? "Those showers are fucking freezing I'm not even kidding" a VERY familiar voice broke me from gawking, shit Jessa how the fuck did I forget about her for a minute. Jessa looked just as shocked when she met my eyes "Adam?". "That's Adam!". Wait they knew each other? Not good.  
The rest of the day from there was kind of a blur but somehow it ended up with Y/N, me and Jessa say in a coffee shop making small talk. This was too weird for me. 'You're with Jessa' I recited in my head and we both wanted to make it work right? but why was there something drawing me to Y/N and her cute face and perfect fucking smile, big doe eyes amazing ass agghhh!. Meeting someone usually happens after you split from a someone right so being attracted to someone whilst your girlfriend sat next to you wasn't ideal it didn't help that Jessa was on her phone texting every chance she got leaving just me and Y/N to talk until she announced she had to leave to walk her dog, a dog this woman is my dream. When Y/N hugged me goodbye I didn't wanna let go there were a spark and a warmth I haven't in a long time if ever. All I wanted to do was hold her tighter, pull in, and crash your lips into hers and taste her. But I couldn't I'm still with Jessa and it would be a seriously crappy thing to leave her as soon as you meet another girl right and what if Y/N didn't feel the same. When we got back to the apartment Jessa pounced. Crashing her lips with mine, jumping, and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Wha, what's this about" I tried to say with her mouth crushing mine. "Do I need a reason" she pulled away. I mean I was already frustrated from the changing room incident and Jessa was always a good fuck. "Fuck no" pulling her in and devoured her mouth again slowly heading towards the bedroom whilst our bodies clashed with a mixture of stripping and groping of body parts.

Jessa slept naked and sweaty next to me in bed and I felt like crap. We'd both had good sex but the post-orgasm high never came. I'd be lying if I said Y/N big doe eyes and round ass didn't creep into my head during and now I felt like scum. Jessa was right there your girlfriend and you could help but imagine kissing and biting another girl you'd just met that day. Fuck how had she embedded herself in my head? For once I want something to go smoothly I can't ruin things for another girl again that wouldn't be fair to Jessa no matter how much you were attracted to Y/N. That didn't mean you couldn't still hang out with her right you could be friends?3


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by and you'd managed to push Adam and Jessa to the back of your mind after hearing nothing from either of them. I woke up at 9 am did my hair and makeup fed the animals and set off for work. I had a client booked all day from eleven for a mandala style design on a girl's arm. Walking through the streets in the morning was often full of lovely characters waiting to catcall you soo big headphones and music were essential. Whilst humming along about halfway there was a Ding. Who could that be no one messaged you hardly ever unless it was for work? Please let it not be today's girl canceling. 

Unknown Number: Hey Peaches :) x

The fuck?. Then another ding and another.

Unknown Number: When can I steal, I mean to meet your dog? x

Unknown Number: It's Adam by the way, we met at the gym (locker room creep) ? x

Oh, I completely forgot about inviting him to meet Bear. 

Y/N: Hey Adam, Of course, how could I forget:) Whenever's best for you? X Was a kiss too forward? Oh well too late now. 

Adam: Today? :) What you up to?xx 

Well I shouldn't be worried about being the forward maybe Adam was just like that and I shouldn't worry.

Y/N: I'm sorry I have a client, I'll be in work most of the day. I should be done around 5ish?x

Adam: Sounds good to me, I'll buy food? To Apologise in advance for stealing your dog xx

Y/N: Ok sounds like a plan I'll text you later (Also I will fight you, Adam!🤬 )  
Adam: Kinky;) ok sounds good I have rehearsals soo see ya later✌️ x)

Wow, it uses emojis. I walked into work at 10:25. Rebecca and Phil were in today which was good as it made the store a bit more lively. I'd been working on the client for about 4 hours she was a young girl around 20/21 and was sweet and sat well making it an overall good day so you called for a break for her to go out get some air and food as you'd probably not be much longer and you'd be done ahead of schedule. You finished up around 4:30 she paid and you explained the aftercare and she was on her way. "Another gorgeous peace well-done girl" Rebecca called from her work station. "Aww thanks, I'm super happy with it, anyway as I'm up early I'm gonna nip to the store and restock cupboards anyone wants anything". In the studio, there was a shared kitchen everyone made drinks and their lunch from so it was polite to take turns restocking the milk and sugar and as I now had maybe over half an hour before I told Adam I'd be free why not get in everyone's good books. "Nah just the usual, oh by the way are you coming out tomorrow night with us?" Shit I'd forgot all about that Rebecca had mentioned a few weeks ago about everyone in the studio going to get drinks as it was her birthday this weekend but she was going to be out of town. "Oh, I completely forgot bec". "Please come it'll be fun don't leave me with the boys all by myself" she pouts sticking out her bottom lip "it's my birthday you have too" she whines trying not to smile. "UGH fine I'll come out but I'm not staying late I know what you'd like" I wasn't feeling a bit night out but I can't cancel on her birthday we're the only two female artists here and she's always soo kind to me as a big sister. The store was a 15-minute walk away so I decided to check on Adam. 

Y/N: Hey Adam I'll be free at 5 if you still are? X

It had been 20 minutes and no reply. Was he still in rehearsals, had he forgot .. wait why did I care? I was 2 minutes away from the studio so I slipped my headphones down and checked my phone again still no reply, maybe he was busy and wasn't gonna show? Then suddenly "Hey Peaches!". Oh, no he wasn't not gonna show as he was leaned casually on the wall of the studio smoking. "Adam! How did you?" "Jessa told me the studio name last week" he stubbed his cigarette against the wall then tossed the butt in the bin next to it. He steps forward with his arms out for a hug. "Ah, I thought maybe you'd forgot or was busy". Wrapping my arms around his middle it hit me how large he was I guess I'd been trying to not notice it before. He towered above me able to easily rest his chin on my head and he was broad and solid, like hugging a tree, a warm comforting handsome tree. "Nah I've been looking forward to it kid" he smiled pulling back from the hug but keeping his arms on my shoulders. "Kid? I've been meaning to ask about that". "What about it ?" He dropped his hands like I was on fire. "Peaches, kid ? I have a lot of nicknames from you" you tried to laugh to show you weren't insulted. "Oh yeh sorry I just do it to people I guess kids an affectionate term by me don't worry" he smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "And peaches ?" his smile grew wider with a hint of mischief "I just think it suits you". It then hit you what he meant and felt stupid how did you not put it together earlier "is that about my ass " you sighed dramatically as he just laughed back at you and shrugged claiming false innocence. "I don't know what you mean, what you got there" he pointed to the shopping bag with the milk. "Oh I was just stocking up our refreshments give me two minutes to put these away and we can get going".

You walked back into the studio with Adam behind you Rebecca was behind the front desk on the computer and mark was working on a client. "Hey who's you're friend flowers" he shouted over from the other side of the room causing Rebecca to lift her head. "Flowers?" Adam whispered just loud enough for you to catch it "it seems I have a lot of nicknames" you laughed back. "Erm this is mark and Rebecca, Phil should be somewhere everybody this is Ad-" "Holy shit Adam Sackler!" Rebecca shouted. Everyone turned to her stunned. "Yeh, I am Erm have we met?" Adam looked panicked and flustered. "Should I be worried?" You slowly asked swapping looks at both of them like watching a tennis game. To be honest you were waiting for her to be revealed as a bad ex maybe with how panicked Adam looked. "I...errr.I" Adam struggled to get words out. If she was a bad ex this guy clearly didn't remember her name. "Hahaha calm down hotshot" she laughed. "Your an actor right? I've seen your work" Rebecca was still laughing putting together what I and potentially Adam himself thought was happening. "Shit yeah sorry" Adam exhaled deep enough for you to hear. "You've seen my work?". "Yeh I've seen you in a couple your good" she smiled. "My uncle does a lot of backstage work so I usually get tickets to shows" she smiled. "So are you two...." she started smirking looking from you to Adam repeatedly. "NO!" You shouted a little louder than expected. "I met him through Jessa, she was the girl a few months back I did that butterfly for remember long blonde hair". Rebecca just noted slowly still smirking somewhat "Ah I see," she said slowly, too slowly. "Yeah well she's Adams girlfriend" you smiled gesturing towards him. "Ex" he coughed. The fuck !? "Wait what?".


	6. Chapter 5

"Ex!? Since when" you coughed "Yeh she left last week" Adam said looking suddenly sheepish. You looked around the room noticing everyone watching you both, ah maybe this wasn't the best place to have this conversation. "Oh, well, sorry erm give me a sec" you spluttered and tan to the kitchen to put away your shopping quick so you and Adam could leave. You discarded everything as quickly as you could and scurried back into the main studio seeing Adam and Rebecca laughing and talking as he leaned over the desk to her getting very close?. Maybe this guy was just flirty and friendly but why did you feel your heart sink seeing him giggling with another pretty girl." yeah see you tomorrow then" Rebecca quickly said to him as she saw you walking towards them. Oh yeh, that feeling was getting worse. Adam nodded and stood up straighter slapping his legs "right we off ?" He smiled showing dimples. "Yeah I'm ready" you tried to not show your stupid jealousy.

You waved everyone goodbye and walked out the door as Adam held it open as you turned one last time you saw Rebecca wink at him. You picked up the lace a little bit wanting to put a little distance between you two so he couldn't see your reaction because why did you !?. "Jesus, hey! Slow down" he lightly jogged easily closing the distance and grabbing your shoulders to stop you. "What's the rush why are you running" he laughed still smiling, that damn smile. "Oh I'm not sorry I guess I'm soo used to rushing home I'm not used to company keeping up" you lied and smiled back trying to fake a laugh. "What's wrong" Adams smile dropped. "What?" You replied. "Somethings wrong," he said still maintaining heavy eye contact. God this guy was intimidating what was wrong with me. "I'm fine, honestly" I put on my best smile but I felt like my eyes were letting me down. Adam smiled then rolled his eyes than before I knew it I was pushed against a wall HARD. Again my body failed me when my breath hitched with his face inches from mine with that smug smile I was growing to loathe. "What the hell was that" I started before Adam leaned a bit closer his lips inches from mine before moving to ghost my ear "are you gonna tell me or do I have to get it out of you myself peaches". He didn't move I could still feel his breath on my ear and neck sending chills down my body then I realized I couldn't remember what started this in the first place. "I ... erm ... wha.. I'm sorry" I tried to find some words. I heard him chuckle against my ear then he leaned back to meet my eyes those deep hazel eyes and his evil smirk making me reposition myself and clench my thighs together to try to maintain some of my dignity and composure.As I fidgeted I saw his eyes glance down to my legs and his smile twisted more ... shit. "I think I know what's wrong with you now," he said lowly just above a whisper. I was soo screwed I saw him inch closer holy shit he was leaning to kiss me what is happening then my alarm bell set off I remembered where I was and what I was thinking about before the human embodiment of sex appeal threw me against the wall, Jessa!!. "Jessa!" I said a bit too loud for how close he was to my face. Adam shot back guess that killed the mood. "What?" "Jessa you were with Jessa and now your..... what happened". He steps back to a friendly distance again rubbing his neck. "She left just fucked of said she needed to find herself" he let out a long breathe "she used to do this like a lot she'd fuck off tell no one and travel with a bunch of hippies going god knows where and who knows what to find themselves or some shit I thought she was over that stuff but she's been glued to her fucking phone for like a month I didn't think anything of it but apparently some of her old friends got in touch and we're planning a trip and she apparently had to go and had lost herself or whatever it's bullshit but she's gone" he looked defeated maybe his loud flirty personality was a distraction from his feelings. "That night we met you we came home and she jumped on me,fucked me then the next morning she had a bag packed and was about to go out the door leaving a fucking note but I caught her before she left,she hasn't explained fuck all besides she's lost herself what the fuck does that even mean" he thew his arms around. "Adam I'm really sorry to hear that" I placed my hand on his arm as a comfort but also to stop his flailing. "It's ok I'm fucking done with it I'm trying to just move on with my life" he smiled looking at my hand on his arm. "And that's good you deserve to be happy as well as her" you smiled "and Rebecca really nice" you couldn't stop your mouth. "Rebecca?" You looked around for the nearest escape route why did I mention that. "I just mean I heard you say you two were gonna go out?" Adams smirk returned "That's what was wrong?" He leant closer again "your jealous" he did an over acted gasp. "No thats not what I said" you tried to push his chest for some breathing room. "You were upset cos you thought I'd asked her out? You like me?" He smiled now showing dimples looking like he'd won the lottery or solved a mystery. "Adam it's none of my business who you fuck!" You shouted trying to push him away from his discovery. "Do you wish it was you? Is that why your breathing picks up when I'm close to you? Or why your thighs rub together when I whispered in your ear? It's ok I've been thinking about your perfect little ass all week gorgeous and the way you look pinned up against the wall all doe eyed fuck" he whispered and all but moaned. There was that familiar warmth again god this guy was smooth. "Nnnnooo I erm fuck Adam stop" you pushed him back as you were seriously either gonna pounce on him in public or pass out. " I know jessa left but flirting with every girl you see isn't gonna fix it I mean did she even say she was leaving you or just leaving". "She left either way so what does it matter I'm done and your cute when your jealous" he replied "I didn't flirt with Rebecca she invited me to the drinks your all going on tomorrow because she said she knows I like you and I agreed and she wanted to help me see you as a set up thing so I said yes it was all her idea". You just stared at him for a minute trying to process what he had just said. “Soo are we gonna go meet the dog or just stand in the street” he said swinging awkwardly after a few minutes of silence. “Yeh erm hang on what did you say?” Your brewing had rebooted finally finding words. “The dog? You promised to show me your” “No the other thing” you snapped cutting him off. “Oh when you went into the kitchen your friend started asking me about you and us saying she didn’t buy it and said she wanted me to join you guys tomorrow night” he rubbed his neck his confident energy now gone. “And you said yes because you like?” “Like you yes” he finished your sentence. “But wait why” you almost whispered how could someone like him tall dark handsome like you ?. “Well if you really wanna do this in the street well I don’t know you well but I think you seem cool and your clearly fucking gorgeous kid so I’m defiantly attracted to you and I’d like to maybe try?” He looked up meeting your eyes slightly those big shining hazel never looked soo innocent and sincere. “Wow” you sighed...audibly .... out loud.Adams's lips curled up into a smile, yep he heard you. He slowly reached his right arm forward to you like you were a startled animal hooking it around the small of your back bringing you to his chest just as slow. Your breath hitched and unable to form any sort of response physical or verbal you just kept staring at him. “I know this is not how these things go and it’s a bit fucked up meeting you through an ex but I can promise you I want this and more, I won’t lie and say I haven’t been a shit person cos I was and am, but I wanna be better and I want to be better .... with you?” He learned his forehead to yours as you made an audible whine that was all your head was able to but it sounded more erotic then you expected. Adam groaned in response “but I won’t lie, I wanna hear that fucking pretty sound again,” he said lowly so only you heard him as he leaned his chin forward to make your lips meet.


End file.
